


Welcome

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s01e20-21 Victoria's Secret, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was the first time Fraser'd been over for dinner since the whole mess went down.</i> Post-"Victoria's Secret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

"I told them the house got burglarized, okay? So don't say anything to contradict that impression. Ditto for mortgages." 

It was the first time Fraser'd been over for dinner since the whole mess went down. Poor guy looked half-dead with nervousness, and Ray wanted to kill Victoria all over again because Fraser used to be better at hiding that stuff. Or else there was more of it to hide these days. 

"All right, Ray." Then, more quietly, "You could have told them the truth."

Ray cycled through the nastiest reason he hadn't ( _I don't want to have to defend you to my family when I can barely defend you to myself_ ) and the nicest ( _You got better shit to worry about than Ma bitching about her ugly-ass snowglobe. Look at you, you're limping, for Christ's sake_ ) before settling on, "Yeah, well, I didn't feel like spending my evening listening to you apologize." 

Fraser hadn't apologized to _Ray_ , but he was pretty sure Ma would be another story.

Fraser bit his lip. "Perhaps it would be better--I'll go." He looked up at the house, and Ray didn't know what he was thinking but he knew it wasn't pretty.

And yeah, he still hated knowing that when the chips were down, he couldn't count on Fraser. But he hated that look on Fraser's face more. "It's still my house," he said. "And if a man can't invite his own best friend over to his own house, I don't know what the world's coming to."

For a second he thought Fraser would cry. He held his breath, because if Fraser cried Ray was gonna do something stupid. But thank God, Fraser just blinked hard and said, "Thank you."

For once Ray didn't try to brush it off or ignore it. "You're welcome."


End file.
